White smile
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Tras un ataque Konoha es destruida, Hinata desesperada va en busca de Neji, el kual a desaparecido...kedara aun tiempo para sonreir HINANEJI denles una oportunidad y RR please y arigato


Llueve. Vuelvo la vista al frente incapaz de ver más allá de los enormes árboles. Hace mucho viento, los árboles se agitan con fuerza mientras que la lluvia helada cae con fuerza sobre mi, al menos se que no estamos llorando solos, el cielo también está llorando. Vuelvo la vista atrás, ha sido una batalla muy dura.

Se respira tristeza en el ambiente. Ino llora y grita histéricamente tratando de ser calmado por Shikamaru, Sasuke esta tendido sin moverse un milímetro y, a pesar de que tiene los ojos cerrados noto que esta despierto, Sakura llora sobre el cuerpo herido de Naruto, TenTen se encuentra atendiendo a Rock Lee…en general, todos están muy afectados. De repente me doy cuenta de que falta alguien, me giro intentando buscarlo en vano, no aparece.

-Tenten, has visto a Neji -a pesar de que ya no tartamudeo como antes y no me pongo nerviosa tan a menudo, bajo la mirada-Estoy preocupada, cuando lo vi por ultima vez parecía muy…afectado.

-Creo que se fue al bosque…Hinata…yo no creo que debas ir….estará cansado y…no se como pueda actuar al verte- por supuesto Neji y yo ya nos llevamos bien pero seguimos teniendo una relación bastante fría- Yo que tu no iría…

Le doy las gracias por el consejo y me dirijo al bosque, no pienso hacerle caso aunque se que es lo que debería…algo me dice que Neji no esta bien. Cuando la villa fue…bueno…destruida no había expresión alguna en su rostro y sus ojos permanecían impasibles pero aun así era el que parecía que le había afectado mas que a nadie (junto con Naruto), aunque los demás no parecieron darse cuenta ya que tenia la misma expresión que siempre seria e impasible, ahora que me paro a pensar, ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que vi a Neji sonreír?…

Me paro en seco. Si, ahora lo recuerdo, fue hace mucho tiempo…

_FLAHS BACK_

_Hace unos 10 años (aquí Hinata y los demás tendrán cerca de unos quince años) en la mansión Hyuga una pequeña niña de pelo negro y corto con grandes ojos plateados típicos de los Hyuga, estaba echa un ovillo en su cama, llorando, escondiéndose del mundo._

_-Pa-papa yo…trato de ser fu-fuerte p-pero no puedo…-y diciendo esto comenzó a llorar de nuevo._

_-Hinata-La voz de un chico la saco de sus pensamientos, asustada levanto la cabeza pero se relajo al ver que era su primo, Neji- ¿Hinata, estas bien, ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Rápidamente se seco las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y se incorporo quedándose sentada en el borde de la cama, aun con los ojos húmedos._

_-No soy digna hija de mi papa-dijo solamente, sin tartamudear, no necesitaba decir mas, aquello lo resumía todo._

_Neji suspiró, se acerco a su cama y se sentó a su lado._

_-Dime, ¿Qué ha pasado? _

_Hinata lanzo un pequeño suspiro y empezó a contarle todo, por lo visto su papa de nuevo la había vuelo a regañar por lo débil que era pero, en esta ocasión, la mayor de las Hyuga pareció salir más afectada que de costumbre ya que su padre le había dejado claro que, debería de esforzarse mas si quería llegar a que este se sintiese orgulloso de ella._

_-Soy…Soy un desastre…papa nunca se sentirá orgulloso de mi, p-por mucho que yo me esfuerce si-siempre seré igual de débil…_

_No pudo terminar la frase ya que Neji le levanto la cara he hizo algo que Hinata no esperaba…unió sus dos dedos meñiques y los coloco en el centro de los labios de Hinata para luego separarlos lentamente (aun en los labios de Hinata) como dibujando con los dedos una sonrisa._

_-Estas mas linda cuando sonríes, vamos, una sonrisita-Dijo Neji sonriendo-No debes de hacer caso a tu padre, el te quiere aunque no lo aparente, debes de tener paciencia…La paciencia es una virtud que se adquiere con el tiempo, pero debes de tratar de tenerla desde un principio, debes de afrontar los problemas y no hay mejor manera de hacerlo que con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-N-Neji…-una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la muchacha- Arigato…_

_-Eso es lo que siempre dice papa al menos…_

_-Se nota que quieres a tu padre _

_-Si, mucho –su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y así pasaron hablando toda la noche._

_Esa fue la última vez que vio la sonrisa de Neji. A la mañana siguiente descubrió cual era su destino._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Han pasado muchos años de eso y aunque ya nos llevamos medianamente bien nunca le he vuelto a ver con esa sonrisa. La añoro. No es que antes la viera mucho de hecho, eran pocas las veces que la mostraba en público, pero al menos no mostraba esa actitud tan fría y distante conmigo. Aunque en el fondo no le culpo, Neji ha tenido una vida muy dura y no es de extrañar que sea así, además, si fuera más dulce o tierno ya no seria el mismo…

No puedo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro. Ni rastro de Neji. Lo mejor será que vuelva e intente ayudar en algo, algo me dice que aunque lo encontrase no serviría de mucho…Voy a darme la vuelta pero algo me detiene, algo brilla en el suelo, me acerco lentamente, me pongo en cuclillas. Es una banda de Konoha. Que raro, ¿quien la habrá dejado? entonces me doy cuenta de un detalle, es la banda de Neji. Pero Neji nunca deja su banda, siempre la lleva puesta, a no ser que…y... ¿y si le a p-pasado algo? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Si es así jamás me lo perdonaría!

Corro, intento correr más rápido pero no lo consigo, la lluvia cae con más fuerza que antes, de modo que consigue que me resbale, noto como me tuerzo un tobillo pero no me importa ahora solo se viene a la mente Neji: Neji sonriendo, Neji consolándome, Neji mirándome con odio, Neji hablándome con indiferencia, Neji dormido…Y entonces caigo con mas fuerza que antes y ruedo por una especie de cuesta pequeña, cubriéndome entera de barro y haciéndome varios cortes. Voy a levantarme pero me detengo al instante…

…Neji.

Y ahí esta, echo un ovillo bajo un árbol a merced de la lluvia y del frió. Tiembla ligeramente y parece que esta… ¿llorando?

-Neji? (Nota de la autora: recordemos que Hinata ya no tartamudea) ¿Neji estas bien, ¿que a pasado? ¿Estas herido, Oh Neji…

-Hinata-sama…-levanta la cabeza, confirmado ha estado llorando-… ¿que esta haciendo aquí? Debería de estar con los demás…

-No…podía Neji estaba muy preocupada,- Algo me dice que la conversación acabará desviándose de un momento a otro- preocupa por ti.

Noto como ríe ligeramente.

-¿Por mi? –Sonríe irónicamente-Yo no merezco que se preocupe por mi, no después de lo que he hecho…

Neji…-doy un paso adelante pero noto dolor en el pie así que haciendo una gran esfuerzo avanzo y me coloco de rodillas al lado de Neji- Neji tu no tuviste la culpa, es…cierto que tu dirigías el escuadrón que debía asegurarse de proteger la aldea (Neji ahora esta en la ANBU) pero, aun así no podías hacer nada, no…

Neji no me deja terminar la frase, levanta rápidamente la cabeza y antes de que me de cuenta se esta abrazando fuertemente a mi.

-Hi-Hinata-sama…esos hombres estaban a mi cargo, y-yo debería de haberme a-asegurado de que hicieran lo correcto sin que saliesen del todo heridos, -no Neji, no fue tu culpa- de-debería de haber protegido la vi-villa-lo intentaste Neji-, debería…

No le permito continuar

Con cuidado poso mis dos dedos meñique en sus labios y repito aquel gesto que me hizo una vez diez años atrás…

-Neji no te lamentes de lo que ya no tiene solución, en esta vida hay que saber plantar cara a los problemas…y no hay mejor manera de hacerlo que con una sonrisa.

-Hinata…-noto como abre los ojos impresionado, sin acabar de creerse lo que acabo de hacer (y decir), noto como los ojos se le humedecen, apareciendo así las primeras lagrimas, las cuales no se si por orgullo u otra cosa no deja escapar- yo…¿por qué eres tan buena conmigo, después de todo lo que te he hecho…

-Neji, tu no me has hecho nada –mi mirada se dulcifica- y aunque me hubieras hecho algo (que no es el caso, ¿eh?) no creo que tuviera tanta importancia como para no animarte en este momento

-eso… ¿quiere decir que no me guardas rencor, ¿me perdonas? –veo un extraño brillo en sus ojos… ¡bah! Serán imaginaciones mías.

-No, Neji no te puedo perdonar ahora… –me mira con cara de estupefacción.

-ah, comprendo…

-…por que ya hace tiempo que te perdone, a que cada golpe que me dabas o a cada insulto que me decías yo te perdonaba interiormente al instante, no te tengo que perdonar nada Neji.

-Hinata…-Neji se ha puesto repentinamente serio y se incorpora ligeramente…

Noto algo que me empuja, un golpe en la espalda y antes de que me cuenta me encuentro a Neji muy cerca de mi rostro.

-¿Ne-Neji?-pregunto suavemente- ¿Qué estas haciendo? (Nota de la autora: la chica es un poco cortita ¿no?)

Nuevamente me vuelve a interrumpir, posando un dedo en mis labios para luego sin añadir nada acercarse lentamente a mi rostro, ya esta a pocos centímetros, podemos percibir las respiraciones del otro…y entonces noto como Neji posa suavemente sus labios en los míos y como poco a poco me dejo llevar para profundizar el beso para luego a regañadientes separarnos.

-¿Que?... ¿que?-no logro articular palabra alguna-Neji ¿qué a…?

Neji me vuelva a abrazar, con más fuerza que antes, noto como me da un ligero beso en la frente paro luego acercarse a mi oído y susurrarme suavemente…

-…Te quiero.

En ese momento mis ojos se abrieron al máximo, mi pulso se acelero y mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, parecía que estaba en el centro de un huracán. ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes, ¿De verdad me quería? Y lo más importante… ¿Le quería yo a él?

-Hinata…-me llamó suavemente- ¿estás bien?

Y entonces abrí los ojos aún más sorprendida, ¿Qué si estaba bien? Estaba…feliz

-Neji…yo también te quiero-y sin poder decir nada mas me lance a sus brazos- Te quiero…

Ya han pasado cinco años de eso, ahora él y yo estamos casados, felices y esperando para ser padres. A veces me pregunto si sabremos seguir adelante, afrontar los problemas que se nos avecinaran, pero siempre hallo la misma respuesta…en un recuerdo…

"_Debes de afrontar los problemas y no hay mejor manera de hacerlo que con una sonrisa en los labios"_


End file.
